


cold eyes (haunt me)

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Friendships, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Male Friendship, Supernatural Elements, theyre so mfing STUPID, this is not as serious as its looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: kevin hates ghosts.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	cold eyes (haunt me)

**Author's Note:**

> hey tbz fandom... long time no see ahaha <3 BUT YEA !!! HEYYYY!!! 
> 
> im finally writing for tbz again after im written so many juhwall fics LMAO n dw my writing has gotten better (i hope) 
> 
> also title from forgiveness by alice glass !! <3
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY LOL

kevin hates ghosts. it's not that he was scared or terrified of them, he just didn't understand why they didn't just go to heaven or hell and chill. but  _ no  _ some of them stayed because… well, he doesn't know why. because they're bored? do they have nothing else better to do? hell, kevin doesn't even know. anyway, this whole rant was for a reason, trust me. 

when kevin and his mother moved into a new house, it was all dandy and well, it was nice. the house was nice, the area was nice so, yeah. of course that is until stuff started happening around the house. 

kevin laid on his bed as he scrolled mindlessly on his phone, not knowing what to do. he was so bored, and fuck, he couldn't go anywhere either. kevin groaned, bouncing his body on the bed, trying to find something to do.

as if on cue, the door slowly swung open, that it could've been mistaken for a gust of wind. kevin groaned, staring at the door, contemplating actually getting up or just letting his mother possibly look into his mess of a room. the fear of his mother screaming won over pure laziness and so he shut the door, locking the door knob. as he walked back to his bed, a voice spoke from the other side of the room. 

"dude, you're slow as fuck, you know that right?" 

kevin stared at the boy with multicolored hair before simply telling him, "how'd you even get in my house?" 

"i'm dead, how did you not notice?" 

kevin peered at him, "that's not possible, they said that they just made this house. unless you're a construction worker who died during it?"

"oh god, no." his eyebrows furrowed, "plus, they lied to you. they did remodeling this year, not made the house this year." 

"oh." kevin shrugged, "okay."

"yeah, no problem," the ghost nodded. 

"now can you  _ please  _ get the fuck out of my room?" kevin said. 

"where else am i supposed to go? huh? you want me to bother your mom or something?" 

kevin shrugged, "i don't know? you could. " 

the ghosts eyes drooped, "i'm not gonna fuck with a middle aged woman, dude. you're so weird."

kevin groaned, throwing himself face forward onto his bed, landing with a soft plop. the ghost stared at him from where he sat on kevins plushy rolling chair. 

"anyway, i'm chanhee." the ghost, chanhee, introduced himself after a few silent minutes. kevin peeked up from his bed and mumbled, "kevin." 

and so that was that. everyday chanhee would mess with him and even if kevin complained, he knew he secretly liked it. but through everything, kevin never knew the truth about chanhee and what had happened. 

he never brang it up due to the fear of it being something traumatic and horrifying and chanhee had never once mentioned how he had died so, kevin had attempted to research anything about the house but hardly anything had ever shown up. the most that showed up were zillow searches and a little bit about the area but that was kind of expected, a tragedy wouldn't be the first thing you'd want to show up when you're trying to sell a house. 

so, kevin never asked about it but he was always curious about it. 

chanhee stared at kevin as they both laid on his bed. kevin scrolled through his phone, mindlessly as he had earbuds in. kevin always had earbuds in whenever he'd talk to chanhee. chanhee fumbled with his own fingers, concentrating on kevin. 

"why are you staring at me?" kevin whined, stretching out the last syllable as he still stared at his phone. 

chanhee abruptly sat up from where he laid, causing kevin to set down his phone and look at him. 

"why do you always wear earbuds when you're around me?" chanhee tilts his head to the side, like a curious puppy. kevin sighs, sitting up as well before he simply responds,

"my mom would probably think i'm batshit crazy, just talking to air. so, yeah."

chanhee shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "so what? let her." 

kevin shook his head, "no, she sent me away once. i don't want it to happen again. " 

chanhees eyes widened with interest, he leaned forward, "oh my god. tell me what happened, please." 

kevin shook his head, "no, it was um, a bad time in my life, so like, no. that's that, sorry." 

"oh okay." chanhee stayed silent for a while until he eagerly asked kevin the next second, "wanna hear how i died?" 

kevin deadpanned, "huh?" 

chanhee had never once mentioned his death in the months that kevin had known him and kevin didn't want to pry but fuck, he was so curious about it. 

chanhee stared at kevins surprised expression on his face until he elaborated, "i saw you looking up this house and deaths around the area so i just guessed that you wanted to know what happened. unless you were looking up deaths to just to like, be nosy and shit. which if so, do you. i'm not gonna lie, some of them are interesting. "

kevin shook his head, "yeah, no, i was curious about you. so, go on."

"how sweet!" chanhee smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, he shook his head wildly seconds after, continuing, "anyway, it's not that interesting."

"oh come on! you're lying."

"oh, i'm not." chanhee assured him, "it's literally just-" chanhee made a hanging motion with one of his hands as he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. 

"... yeah." chanhee shrugs, "that's literally it. no tragedy, it was literally me fucking around and then i just y'know."

"oh my god, are you for real?" kevin says as he slowly uncovers his mouth that he'd previously covered with his hand. 

"uh, yes? unless you want me to say i was in a mass slaughter of sexy people only?"

"i don't believe you." kevin says and chanhee has no idea what prompts him to say this but he says simply: "if you don't believe me then you can hit me." 

kevin shrugs as he simply says, "okay." he proceeds to tighten his fist and swing at chanhee to be met with the hard bone of his nose. 

chanhee gasped as he held his nose in pain, red liquid spilling from it, "dude, what the fuck!" 

kevin panicked, "you told me to!" 

"yeah because i didn't think you'd actually do it, dumbass!" 

kevin handed him a tissue and chanhee mumbled a quick thank you. kevin stared at him, "wait, how'd that even happen?" 

chanhee lifted an eyebrow, "you punched me? that's how it happened. " 

kevin shook his head, "no, i mean you're dead. i'm like, not supposed to be able to like touch you or whatever. " 

"oh." chanhees eyes widened in awe, "do it again."

"i'm not doing it again!" 

"please! please just this once!" chanhee begged him, whining. kevin sighed staring at his own hand before quickly slapping chanhees arm. 

"ow, oh my god!" chanhee whines, rubbing his arm in pain before looking up at kevin, "how are you shaped like a twink yet you hit so hard? calm down, oh my god." 

kevin stared at his hand, which was red, stinging in pain. he hit chanhee. he had physical contact with chanhee. this wasn't possible, chanhee was dead. he shouldn't be able to touch him. 

"what the fuck is happening…?"

kevin hates ghosts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey sexiez <3 uhh here r the few places im rly active rn (i barely use anything sorry LMAO)
> 
> twt: xiaodery420  
> idv user: dilfjoong 
> 
> thatz it <3 LMAOO IM SO SORRY


End file.
